


Put Them Together and What Have You Got?  (Bibbidi-Bobbodi-Boo)

by SnarkyLlama



Series: Disney Princess 'Verse [3]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they weren't such big dorks, he wouldn't be nearly so comfortable with all this.  But, he figures, the threesome that sucks together, stays together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Them Together and What Have You Got?  (Bibbidi-Bobbodi-Boo)

It's official; JC sucks at the _Singing Bee_.

He doesn't mind, though, because he's a man with priorities and "Get Joey naked" is always going to be higher on his list than "Remember some random song lyrics." In fact, the only thought ranking anywhere near Bare-Naked Joey's level of precedence right now is "Preferably not on daytime television."

He loves Joey, so he tries to focus on that one. But it could be easier.

It could be a lot easier.

Joey's hands are all over him--and all over himself. The studio audience is busy making notes to themselves along the lines of: _Joey Fatone. Into nipple play?!? Add'l research required._ And Joey just wouldn't be Joey if he didn't shake his ass at JC while singing "Like a Virgin."

That's a hard sight to resist, but JC perseveres. He's stiff and awkward and bouncy and giddy all at once, and Joey--the sweet bastard--is loving it. Joey's incandescent with it and that only makes the urge to strip him down worse.

JC wants Joey's skin. He wants the hot slick of Joey's mouth. He wants--more than anything--the light in Joey's eyes when it's just the two of them, because it's been a week since he last saw Joey and eight days since they became lovers.

They had one night--one fantastic night--and then for seven days, he's had nothing but international phone calls full of Kelly's thoughts on cyber sex and Joey's staticky laughter as he encouraged JC to try her suggestions. Australia is too damn far away and JC would have tried some of Kelly's ideas, but the webcams had refused to cooperate with him. He'd been forced to rely on his right hand and his imagination--which wasn't bad, because he's had years to perfect the art of dreaming about Joey, but now that he's had a taste of the real thing, everything else is bland and stale.

It's like he's been subsisting on the sexual equivalent of day-old bagels, but tonight, he and Joey will feast like kings. And now that he's touched Joey again? Had a quick hug and filled his lungs with Joey's scent? His appetite has been whet.

So, this feels like the longest five minutes of JC's life, and he has to keep checking his mouth 'cause he just might start drooling.

Then Ellen thanks them and starts to introduce her next guest, and time shifts gears. Joey's hand is at the small of his back and quick words are in his ears.

"Come on. Let's go."

Joey propels him out of the studio.

People stop them in the hallways--producers, assistants, caterers, and maybe even caterers' assistants. They all echo Ellen; it's great to see them together. Joey grows increasingly agitated and JC wills time to slow back down again so he can savor every second of it, because this?

This is Joey wanting JC as much as JC wants him, and it's the sweetest damn appetizer.

There's a moment when Joey's lips ghost past JC's temple. He says something about "your pants" and JC leans in, but doesn't catch the words because yet another assistant is coming up to them. NBC must be replicating them in a secret backroom somewhere. He'll have to ask Joey if he's noticed anything suspicious about the _Singing Bee_ 's PAs.

Then, finally, they're in a car on their way to JC's.

They sit side-by-side with their hands almost touching on the seat between them. JC doesn't know why they're putting on this show for the driver. It would have been more normal for Joey to pull him close. But he kinda likes it. He thinks this is as close as he'll ever get to being a blushing bride, and when Joey nudges him and traces arcane patterns over JC's knuckles with his pinky finger, it's sex.

And, oh, JC's pants are just a wee bit too tight.

Joey laughs at his predicament and companionably pats his thigh. "Wow, C," he says. "You really sucked at that."

JC traps Joey's hand under one of his and keeps it there on his thigh.

"You had an unfair advantage."

"' _And all you'd ever hear me say is how_ I want to be with you'?"

"It's an easy mistake."

"Hmm... I don't know. I think it's one of those Freudian things."

"It's wasn't--"

"I think it's Freudian," Joey singsongs. "I think you want to be with me."

It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"It wasn't a Freudian slip," JC tells him. "It was just, you know, a verse later. _How come I'd never hear you say I just wanna be with you? I guess you never felt that_ \--"

"Oh, so now you know it."

JC shrugs. "Well, no one won anything."

Joey smiles.

"I don't know... I got a nice surprise."

"Yeah?"

It had been hard not to tell Joey about Ellen's invitation, but surprising him had been worth it. The look on his face had been great, and even more importantly, Joey would now know that he wasn't the only one capable of secret plots.

"Yeah," Joey says. "I liked it."

"I thought you might."

"But you should have told me. I could have planned something special."

"Your plans tend to involve whacked-out Princess theories and--

"My plans are gr--"

"--ten weeks of me thinking I'm crazy."

Crazy _and_ lucky. JC would have never survived a ten-year Joey plan, and now that he thinks about it, Kelly's resilience is pretty amazing.

She should have a song commemorating her fortitude. Something like "MacArthur Park," but not another cover--a tribute. Because Joey like... left her cake out in the rain for a decade and it didn't melt. Or maybe it did, because ten years has got to be pushing any cake's lifespan, but Kelly's recipe is written in indelible ink. And JC has always liked that line about the sweet, green icing flowing down.

"My plan worked," Joey says, and JC can do nothing but smile at him because, yeah, it did work (and he's still thinking about Kelly's song). "So unless you have any complaints--"

"No, no. None at all," JC says. "But I did kinda want to see you just play it by ear tonight."

"'Play it by ear,' huh?"

JC nods and Joey studies him for a moment. JC returns the scrutiny. Thoughtful-and-intrigued is a surprisingly good look on Joey.

Joey turns to catch the driver's attention, apologizes, and redirects them to his hotel. JC has a perfectly good bed at home, but he's not going to point that out in front of the driver. Instead, he asks about the hotel because it's not Joey's usual.

Joey grins. "Kel's been doing some research."

He doesn't say anything more.

JC has no idea what that means. It could be something perfectly innocent, but he knows now that Kelly's kinkiness wasn't a fluke reading on Chris' Fun-n-Sexy Shit Sensors, and his mind races down a hundred different paths wondering about that "research." He's so busy contemplating the possibilities that await them that he doesn't mind--much--when Joey stops touching him in order to fiddle with his phone for a minute.

Backtracking to the hotel doesn't take long. They're there, they're in the elevator, they're at the door to Joey's suite, and JC hopes to be pinned to the wall the moment they're through the door.

He braces himself in anticipation, but Joey simply smiles at him before bolting the extra security lock.

Huh.

Joey toes off his shoes and slips out of his jacket. He tosses it over the back of the nearest couch, and then crosses the room to pull the curtains open. Well... two can play at this game. JC drapes himself provocatively against the door jamb--a skill picked up from countless photo shoots--and waits. Joey strolls into the bedroom without even glancing his way.

JC hears the sound of curtains sliding along their rod again and wonders, what the fuck? He knows Joey wants him. If this is playing by ear, he'll take one of Joey's crazy plans instead.

"Aren't you coming?" Joey calls from the other room.

JC shakes himself and goes to him.

Midday light fills the room and in the center of it all is a huge, four-poster bed that looks... really, incredibly _sturdy_.

"Oh," JC says, admiring it. There's so much he can do with Joey in a bed like that, and they have hours and hours to do it.

"There you are."

Joey presses him against one of the thick posts, tips his head back, and kisses him. It's a good, long, "hello" sort of kiss and JC sighs happily into it. Finally, Joey is all his.

Joey's grip is strong and his lips are soft, and JC loves his beard. He lifts his hand so his fingers can stroke along Joey's jaw while his thumb rests on a sandpapery bit under his chin. Joey has more textures than anyone JC has ever kissed and they're blended together in such a fascinating mix. JC could touch him for hours without ever growing bored--especially if he could get Joey naked.

"Clothes," he says.

Joey shakes his head and deepens the kiss.

"Clothes," JC says again later when he gets the chance.

Joey nips at his bottom lip, catches it between his teeth, and just... squeezes. It's not a bite, so much as simple pressure--really, really good pressure. JC scrabbles for Joey's belt buckle.

Joey chuckles and releases his lip, then licks at it gently like he knows exactly how it throbs. Yeah, JC thinks. That's so good, he's got to do the same thing to Joey's nipples. He's certain Joey's into nipple play, and he'll make them throb for Joey. He'll make Joey feel so good. He tugs at the neck of Joey's shirt, dragging it all out of shape.

"Shh," Joey says, leaving off from his licking. He rubs his thumb over JC's lip. "Don't."

JC leans back and lets the bed post support him. He's glad for all the daylight, 'cause Joey's so beautiful with his lips wet and his eyes twinkling. And if he can't get Joey naked, he can at least start on himself. He goes for his shirt buttons--and Joey catches his wrists.

God, his wrists. It's always his wrists. If Joey had any idea--

Joey draws circles with firm strokes over the delicate bones in his wrists.

JC groans. "Oh, fuck..."

"I know," Joey says, and JC offers no resistance as Joey pushes his trapped wrists back behind his body. He feels the strain in his shoulders at once, but there isn't an ounce of fight in him.

"I know you better than you think," Joey says.

JC shakes his head.

"I do."

"No," JC says. "I want your skin. You stopped me from--"

"You'll like this better."

Joey releases one of JC wrists, but JC stays still and waits.

"I want to give you something better," Joey says, starting in one-handed on JC's buttons.

There's something about Joey's voice, something... something... Oh, the big dork.

"'Than anything I've ever had'?"

Joey grins. "Yeah."

"I'm not a sweet kiwi--ah, God." He grabs at Joey with his free hand and gains a fistful of his T-shirt. "Wasn't expecting that."

Joey chuckles and continues to pet him low on his belly. JC's got to show his appreciation for anyone who throws a little variety into the usual neck-tits-navel-dick routine.

"That. That's nice," he says and hitches his hips forward hoping Joey will take the hint and do something about his pants before they kill him.

"Mm-hmm," Joey hums. He taps thoughtfully at JC's belt, then reaches up and thwaps him gently on the nose. "Hand behind your back, C."

JC rolls his eyes. What is he? A puppy?

He does as he's told, though.

"Hit me with a rolled-up newspaper, too, why don't you?"

"Haven't got one handy." Joey nuzzles against his cheek and then pauses. "Hmm... wait... there is this roll..."

He presses his hand flat against JC's cock.

"Fuck," JC groans.

Joey presses harder, and JC doesn't need to see his face to know he's fucking grinning. Well, as long as Joey's enjoying himself, JC might as well go along with it. Not that it's a hardship to lose himself in Joey's kisses.

Mmm, yeah.

Yeah.

Who knew Joey was like this? That he liked to pin his lovers down and then just kiss and kiss and kiss? It's so good, but JC's pants really have to go. Like right now.

JC opens his eyes, ready to insist that they lose their clothes this instant, and sees--from over Joey's shoulder--a pair of strappy high heels lying abandoned on the floor next to the bureau.

Kelly.

Suddenly, the death grip JC's pants had on him isn't as noticeable.

Kelly's here somewhere.

That's so not cool. That means... he's kicked Kelly out of her room? He didn't even know she was here in LA. And where is she? This isn't cool, isn't cool at all, but it's his fault for challenging Joey, for asking him to improvise. He wants to leave, but he can't keep running away, he's got to--

"Where's Kelly?"

"Hmm?"

JC pushes at Joey's shoulder and points at the shoes.

"I'd ask if you've taken up cross-dressing, but those aren't your size."

"Huh? Oh." Joey chuckles. "Man, those would be hell on my feet."

"Where's Kelly?"

Joey shrugs. "The next room, maybe? I sent her a text."

"In this suite? Or the next suite?"

"What's--"

JC turns and says loudly, "Hey, Kel?"

"JC," Joey says.

JC turns back to him. "You don't just kick your wife out for me."

"It's not like that."

"Kelly?" JC calls out.

"She's probably got her headphones on."

JC leaves the room.

"C!"

Joey follows him, but JC ignores him. There's another room in the suite. He knocks on the door and opens it, sticking his head inside. Kelly's in jeans and a T-shirt, on the bed, reading a book. Her feet are bare.

JC taps the door again. "Kel?"

She looks up, sees him and smiles, and slips an earbud out of her ear.

"C?" she says.

"Don't let me put you out," he tells her.

"Oh, you didn't, hon."

"Well, don't let him--"

"I'm not put out."

"It's not right," JC says.

"JC, I'm not upset."

JC bites back his retort of "Well, I am!" because this is his fault.

"I can't--" He can't have sex with Joey if Kelly's right here--right here and not participating. It's not right. He wasn't planning on this, but he can't just leave her out if she's here. "I'm not comfortable with this."

"Hey," Joey says. "We can--"

"What would you be comfortable with?" Kelly asks.

That's a good question. JC just looks at her for a moment, without really seeing her. He doesn't want today to end with him going home alone. So, what does he want? No. Forget that. How can he fix this? What will make it all perfect again?

"You're seriously interested in me?" he asks. "In all of us, together? You're not just doing this for Joey?"

"Very."

Her smile's just short of a leer.

"Can I..." He looks from Kelly, to Joey, to Kelly. "May I kiss you?"

Kelly nods and stands up.

JC looks at Joey. "You're absolutely certain--"

"JC," Joey says, "how many times do we have to tell you?"

"You need to be certain."

"I am," Joey says. "One hundred percent, okay? We've talked about this--"

"JC." Kelly touches his arm. "I know he's big and pretty and really hard to ignore, but could you try? I'd really like a kiss."

He glances at Joey one last time, then bends to kiss her.

It's a nice kiss.

Really, it's not bad at all, but it's nothing special because, God, this is weird. This is like... kissing a girl on the front porch when you know her parents are peering out at you from behind the curtains. Only this is worse, much worse, because upsetting some girl's parents would be nothing compared to freaking Joey out and losing him.

"Hmm," Kelly says, stepping back and licking her lips. "Joey, get over here."

"Yeah," Joey says, and then JC feels the warmth of him all along his side.

"He's thinking too much," Kelly says. "Distract him for me while I kiss him again?"

"Oh, yeah," Joey says.

Kelly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down, and Joey skims a hand down his back, stopping with his fingers on the back seam of JC's jeans. JC moans. There's only a thong underneath the denim, so Joey's hand is as hot as a brand. Kelly takes advantage and licks at his open mouth.

Oh, God.

JC kisses her for real, presses against her, then pushes back against Joey. Somebody... somebody needs to get fucked here, really soon. He doesn't care who. Just... just... soon.

Oh, God... Joey's hand.

"Yeah," he says. "Please."

Kelly drags him down to the bed. He follows willingly because she's an Angel of Mercy tugging at his belt and working at his fly, freeing him, while Joey's the Devil, stepping between his legs--which are half off the bed--and rubbing low, back behind his balls. And oh, oh, it wasn't supposed to be like this, was it?

Kelly's hand is in his pants now, and he bucks against her and kisses her, both dirty and sweet. And yeah, maybe... maybe there's a tiny part of him still wishing for Joey's kisses, but this is good. Yeah. He's got to kiss her, got to put his all into it, got to thank her for finally freeing him from these jeans. He's never ever going to wear them again.

"That good?" Joey says, and JC nods, not even certain who Joey is talking to.

It's so good. It's making him so fucking greedy. He should be a better lover than this, he should be doing something, he should... oh... do so many things, but first maybe Joey can fuck him while Kelly strokes him and makes more of those nice, soothing noises she's making.

It just figures that Joey's girl would sound good like this.

"Mmm," someone says, and JC tries hard to concentrate. "What did you do to him?"

It's Kelly.

"Nothing," Joey says. He pulls JC's jeans down a bit. "Just beat his ass at _Singing_ \--Shit. God, JC, just look at you."

There's another tug and then Joey's hands are on JC's bare skin.

"Yeah," JC says. "Yeah, yeah... Joe, please."

Joey strokes over the cheeks of his ass, then dips down between and plays with the narrow strip of silk there. Up. Down. Up. Jesus, what a fucking tease.

JC grinds down hard against Kelly.

"God, how can you wear that?" Joey says.

"Please," JC says, arching his back.

"God," Joey says again.

JC bites his lip and arches even more. He needs Joey's hand just an inch lower...

"Guys," Kelly says.

The bed dips as Joey plants his knee next to JC's hip and bends low, so he's kissing Kelly when he finally presses his fingers against JC's hole.

"Yes," JC gasps and claws at the duvet.

Kelly tightens her grip on his cock, and he thrusts helplessly. Oh, God, if he's not careful, he's gonna--

Joey pushes just past the first ring of muscle.

Fuck. So good. So fucking--

"Oh, oh... Shit."

At least he didn't come _in_ his jeans.

He presses his face to the crook of Kelly's neck and breathes deeply. Kelly pats his back, and Joey pats his right butt cheek.

"Hey," Joey says. "That's good, C, because we left all the lube and shit back in the other room."

Kelly chuckles and JC mutters into her neck, "Shut up, you fuckers." But there's no heat in his voice. Joey laughs, too, and settles on the bed next to Kelly.

"You want to do something?" Joey asks her.

"I'm good for now," Kelly says. She rubs JC's back. "I was hoping to give you a blow-job demonstration, though. Teach you how--on a live model, you know?"

"Hey, you can still do that," Joey says. "I've got a perfectly nice model right here you can use."

Kelly laughs and shakes her head. "No, no. I want to play with the pretty new one you brought me."

They tussle a little, and JC lifts his head to watch them. God, the silly fuckers, playing like kids. But it looks like Joey's hard, and Kelly's eyes are glittering bright, and really, all three of them are more dressed than not.

"Jesus." JC rolls onto his back. "Look at us. We need _Ménage À Trois For Dummies_ or something. We didn't even manage 'Step one: Get naked.'"

"No," Kelly says, "the first step is 'Joey Fatone, when your wife hunts down the best damn bed in the county, you don't start things on the wrong bed.'"

"Not my fault," Joey says. "That's so not my fault."

"Wow," JC says. "I didn't know they put out personalized versions of the Dummies books."

"Oh, yeah," Kelly says, "it's one of the perks of being a big, famous dummy."

"Geez," Joey says. "I'm not feeling the love tonight."

"It's only one p.m.," Kelly says, just as JC says:

"I can feel it."

Kelly and Joey both turn to look at him.

"Yeah?" Joey says.

JC nods.

"And you know it's aimed at you, too, right?"

JC nods again. "Yeah," he says. "Big sap ray gun, right at me."

Kelly blinks. "What?"

Joey leans over her and plants a quick kiss on JC's lips. "He's feeling the love!" He claps his hands together once, then grabs Kelly and gives her a great smacking kiss, too. "He knows he's one of us!"

"Yeah?" Kelly peers over Joey's shoulder at him. "Is that right, C?"

JC smiles.

"See?" Joey says. "See? My plans rock!"

JC sits up so he can put his arms around both of them. "Joey, your plans suck."

"God, do they ever," Kelly says.

"Hey!"

"But you're amazing when you're playing by ear." JC nuzzles against him and kisses his ear. "This was perfect, Joe. Thank you."

Joey stares at him, speechless. JC just shrugs. If they weren't such big dorks they couldn't even manage to get naked together, he wouldn't be nearly so comfortable with all this. But, he figures, the threesome that sucks together, stays together.

"I love you guys," JC says and leaves it at that.

Kelly and Joey both grin like they've just won something priceless.


End file.
